kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel II)/Issue 4
|-|English= Issue 4 Breaking Noble Alliance Dominates in the West! Excellent news has come in from the western front, stating that the Noble Alliance was overwhelmingly victorious in their recent battle and has forced the former Imperial Army to retreat significantly. This marks a landmark achievement in the alliance's ongoing efforts to put a stop to the rebels. The army's press information center has issued a statement that half of the former Imperial Army forces in the west have been extinguished, and those that remain are on the run. Thanks to our brave souls in the west, the Empire's return to glory appears to be closer than ever. ◆A Ferocious Week-Long Battle◆ The battle was started by the former Imperial Army, which amassed a force of over 300 heavily-armored tanks and plunged the nearby area into chaos. The elite Le Guin and Bardias armies set out to rout them, and at noon on December 6, the battle finally began. It was clear from the beginning that General Le Guin and Brigadier General Bardias had the advantage, stunning both friend and foe alike with their indomitable strength. Realizing the odds were against them, the rebels tried all manner of cowardly tricks and stalling tactics to prolong the battle, leading to it dragging out for an entire week. What brought their futile resistance to an end was a pincer attack mounted by the two armies. The military press office reports that this was not originally planned, but they were able to work together in near-perfect harmony, eventually doing away with those among the rebel forces. Perhaps what stands out most about their latest achievement is how little damage the two armies sustained. It's difficult not to be awed by the sheer skill demonstrated, and personally speaking, I'm eager to hear more about their magnificent exploits in the future. The Azure Knight Astounds All The Noble Alliance's elite Azure Knight also took part in the battle. Reports note its appearance in particularly difficult battles as it deftly turned them around in the alliance's favor. All details regarding it remain classified, but eyewitnesses suggest that its capabilities are so 'out of this world' that it brought to mind the Great Knights of Erebonian legend. With General Le Guin, Brigadier General Bardias, and the Azure Knight fighting on the same side, it's plain to see the Noble Alliance's overwhelming victory as anything other than an inevitability. ◆The End is in Sight◆ With the battle over and three more cities subjugated as a result, the moment we citizens of Erebonia have been waiting for is soon approaching: the Noble Alliance's ever-decisive victory is near. Reports suggest that the battle initially began near the coast in the Lamare Province, but as a result of the rebels retreating, it primarily took place farther inland. While the number of refugees unfortunately kept growing over the course of battle, the height of danger never reached any densely populated areas, and as such, civilian casualties are currently thought to be minor. Society Conflict Near the Twin Dragons Bridge The lengthy conflict between the Kreuzen Provincial Army and the 4th Armored Division seems to be showing no signs of letting up. The 4th Armored Division was known as the strongest division of the former Imperial Army, but due to their continued resistance and refusal to stand down, the provincial army has had no choice but to label them as a rebel army, raising tensions to a new high in the area. The 3rd Armored Division is also refusing to end its unlawful occupation of Zender Gate to the north and has yet to respond to repeated requests to disarm. Between these two divisions, it's likely that a state of confusion will remain in eastern Erebonia for some time to come. Politics Imperial Government Negotiating with Crossbell? There have recently been reports that say the Imperial government has reopened negotiations with Crossbell. One government source suggested: 'Crossbell's actions were cowardly and unforgivable, but that does not preclude us from negotiating with them.' The demands in these negotiations are likely to include withdrawing the state's independence declaration, dismantling the Crossbell Defense Force and unfreezing Erebonian assets held by the International Bank of Crossbell. However, Crossbell's crimes are still fresh in the minds of Erebonia's citizens, and I think I speak for everyone in praying that the government will lead the negotiations with a firm hand. Incident Courageous' Whereabouts Still Unknown The Imperial family's cruiser, the Courageous, remains unseen since the outbreak of the war. Reports have suggested the airship is currently being used by a private group for an undisclosed purpose, but the Imperial family has been keen to remind the public that its current duties are in no way official, which may suggest that those aboard are guilty of no less than treason against the state. The Noble Alliance is urging any citizens with information on the ship's whereabouts to come forward. Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books